URGES A Kirihara AkayaxEchizen Ryoma oneshot
by SLYSWN
Summary: Being an uke was merely a phase. Every boy went through it. AU and OOC-ness, quite random but hey this pairing is so rare so if ya like it give it a go!


Originally written on January 7th 2010…thought I'd post it here just for the hell of it since I've been reading some Teni-fics lately. Plus rare and 'uncanon' as this pairing might be I freakin' adore it!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Tenipuri universe, little miniature versions of Akaya and Ryoma would be running around Atobe's mansion reeking havoc. Sadly this does not exist. I own nothing.

A/N this came to me out of the blue. It was originally supposed to be a crossover but well things change.

Warnings: Some what AU, somewhat OOC, language, grammar, punctuation, spelling, citrus-ish (or something like it) more in character than I usually do, er I think it any way. Akaya-centric. AkaRyo pairing, past OthersAka, past implied AtoRyo.

**URGES**

() () ()

"Game and match won by Kirihara Akaya, 7 games to 6."

His opponent is gone before he can fully register what has happened.

A familiar weight settles on his shoulder. Akaya blinks and recognizes the hand belonging to his manager. A bubbly, blond foreigner in a white tank top and plum colored shorts. Her green eyes are sparkling brightly as her mouth runs a mile a minute. She goes to hug him but is (rather rudely) pushed away by a team of medics dressed in red and green scrubs.

Several voices talking all at once, asking him questions, poking and prodding his skin. Akaya doesn't have the patience for this.

"I'm fine."

Is the only thing he says before pulling away from the group (or at least he tries to pull away), one medic is being rather difficult, her grip on his arm ridiculous tight, not budging an inch.

A man decked all out in white and gold is heading towards him now (trophy in hand) Akaya uses this as an opportunity to get away from the she-male holding his arm and then quickly side steps.

He ignores the cries from outraged fangirls, swarming paparazzi and an overzealous journalist who can barely see past his shoulder as he weaves his way though a sea of people seated in the bleachers and sets off in search of the nearest exit.

() () ()

Kicking the door open with a loud bang (just because he can) Akaya readies himself for a jump and then slides down the stairs (reveling in the sound that his yellow and blue high-top sneakers make as they squeak against the railing.

Landing in a perfect stance once he's reached the bottom.

Grinning at his second triumph in one day, Akaya slows his pace and lazily makes his way towards his intended.

() () ()

Past a set of locker rooms and into a cafeteria, it is here he finds his younger rival.

He's leaning against one of the walls in a lazy fashion, and quite predictably, downing a can of grape flavored Ponta.

Golden eyes closed in what many would think was an act of concentration.

Akaya knew better.

The prince was sulking.

Or should that be former prince since he himself now held the winning title?

Akaya smirked.

Echizen was cute when angry or annoyed. The way the shorter male curled his lips, Akaya couldn't quite decide if the boy (not much a boy any more) was frowning or pouting.

It amused him greatly, either way.

Yes watching Echizen during times of defeat (rare as it was) happened to be one of Akaya's favorite past times.

This is why even during a half unconscious state he had pushed himself past his limits. Why he had gone above and beyond everyone's expectations and defeated the son of the legendary Samurai Nanjirou.

It hadn't been easy, not by a long shot but he had done it.

He had a nasty gash on the side of his head now but it had been worth it.

Was it wrong to find pleasure in another's loss? Did it make him cruel?

Perhaps. But he never claimed to be a saint.

Still, there was one other expression, which Akaya found to be more enjoyable than Echizen's look of defeat.

Smirk turning positively devilish he made his way over to the former prince, ready to claim his well-earned prize.

() () ()

Echizen ignored him.

The younger male did not move an inch nor make a sound as Akaya embraced him.

He did not even bat an eyelash when the can of Ponta (thankfully now empty) was knocked from his hand.

Akaya's smirk widened.

'_Always such a stubborn bastard.'_

Still…

He wouldn't have it any other way.

() () ()

The best part about being with Echizen, thought Akaya, was watching when he fought against the natural urges of human nature.

And fight he did.

Turning his back to him, Echizen's arms remained limp at his sides as he glared at a single brown spot on the wall, seemingly bored with Akaya's very presence.

Akaya did not take kindly to being ignored.

() () ()

A single involuntary shudder went through Echizen's lithe frame as his shorts were pulled down and his bare ass was exposed to the slightly chilled room.

He let out a barely audible gasp as sure and confident hands gripped his flaccid organ.

Working their way up and down, alternating between lazy strokes and fast pumping.

Akaya's smirk morphed into a full-blown grin when the sound of a familiar whine finally reached his ears.

Bit by bit Echizen melted, cursing through his gritted teeth, once more succumbing to the basic pleasures of man.

Growling at the well-known set of fingers teasing and then slipping into him.

Gradually descending into whimpers, whines and cries for "more"

A single word that said so much.

Akaya loved it. He spun the shorter male around so they were now facing each other, giving a brief warning before gripping the boys' firm ass, lifting up and driving in to that delicious heat.

Cheeks flushed, eyes glazed, Echizen was sensitive to every touch, every taste, every-heated gaze once he let go.

Simply UKE-LICIOUS.

Akaya couldn't help but recall that he too, had once worn the exact same face, years ago.

He'd been about 15 or so years of age when he'd first lost his virginity. (`Course Echizen was no virgin—but that wasn't the point.)

With each shallow thrust, memories of the past came back to Akaya…

() () ()

_It had been a sort of team initiation type thing. A lot like an all male orgy fest (or something close to it) And he, being the baby of the group, had been the center piece, passed around like a juicy slab of meat._

_With every touch and tease, Akaya had fallen apart at the seams, cursing violently even as he came in rivers over and over._

_It had been an all night event with barely a break in between._

_Akaya remembered that even being as far gone and lost in pleasure as he had been, that he had absolutely refused to accept all 7 cocks up his tight virgin ass that night._

_Luckily, his sempai hadn't been that cruel. Stating that it was never their intention to break him, they had merely wished to show him the pleasures of man. And that the decision on whom would get the_ _honors of claiming his cherry had been decided long before his arrival._

_Akaya remembered feeling rather pissed off when the captain of the group, had placed cat ears on top of his head forced him to purr for his supper._

_Fucking purr! Kirihara's didn't purr! It just wasn't something they did!_

_He also recalled the trickster of the group, putting little braids in his hair and then forcing him into a princess costume._

_Shortly after this, Akaya had been blind folded and pushed into a room, not just any room but the room where it happened._

_For reasons he couldn't explain, Akaya had remembered feeling rather relieved once the blindfold had come off and the one hovering over him had revealed himself as Jackal, a half Brazilian older teen who played doubles in tennis._

_Smooth, accurate, he had literally set Akaya's body on fire that night._

() () ()

"Your mind is elsewhere."

Echizen, who hadn't said a complete sentence up until now, pulled Akaya away from his memories.

Damn. He hadn't meant to space out like that.

Letting old memories, which were truly better left buried, resurface.

Still…

"Hey did you ever consider being on top?"

Echizen looked at Akaya like he was a total and complete idiot.

"No. This is one thing in my life I don't wish to control."

Akaya wasn't sure what to say to that.

Surely even Echizen had to have at least considered the possibility of being the dominant one at some point throughout their relationship hadn't he?

Being an uke was merely a phase. Every boy went through it.

As much as the thought irritated Akaya, he realized that there would come a day when Echizen ran off to find an uke of his own to pounce on.

And then, he (Akaya) would find himself alone once more.

Just like what had happened with Hiyoshi.

Damn prissy bastard!

Akaya snarled at the thought of his former lover (actually that was a crock of shit!—they had been more like fuck buddies)

Still—Hiyoshi didn't have to go and fucking cheat on him.

What the hell was so damn great about that wild redhead from Shintenhouji any way?

() () ()

Echizen cut into his thoughts once more "If you're trying to tell me something Akaya, we can stop right now and I'll go find someone who would _never_ think twice about being in control," smirking, he then added "It has been awhile since I last saw the monkey king."

() () ()

Now that pissed him off.

Royally pissed him off.

While Akaya may not hold a personal grudge against Atobe, but he knew (just as everyone else knew) that the man and Echizen had had quite the history together.

He gave a particularly harsh thrust at the thought of the arrogant self proclaimed "tennis king"

"You're not going anywhere," Akaya hissed violently, possessively.

Had it been anyone but Echizen, well that person would be fearing for their life right about now, green eyes suddenly going blood shot red.

As it was…

"Is that a promise?"

Echizen was smirking.

'_Ah so he thinks this is funny does he?_'

Akaya was dead serious and he was going to make the younger male realize it.

Without much warning he lowered his head and bit into the youth's neck.

() () ()

Echizen tasted a lot like sweat and peaches today.

Tangy and sweet.

Akaya continued suckling his younger lover's neck, determined to leave a mark.

() () ()

Green eyes met gold.

Understanding passed between the two.

Akaya traced coral colored lips with the tips of his fingers.

Eyes softened "If anyone dares to take you away from me" flashing red once more "I'll completely crush them!"

He dove in for a kiss, ready to attack those lovely coral lips, only to have Echizen turn away from him.

Akaya felt the brat lightly nibble and smirk into his neck before whispering infamous last words "Mada mada dane."

FIN


End file.
